There are a number of wireless services available to end users today including, for example, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), cellular voice and data telephony, and wireless broadband services such as Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). As additional wireless services such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), and/or Ultra Wide Band communications (UWB) are made available, an end user may be able to select and tailor services to his or her needs.
A need therefore arises for a method to negotiate for wireless services.